


Erste Sahne

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Strawberries, Summer, Whipped Cream, kennt jeder oder?, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich liegt im Garten. Es ist Sommer. Es ist heiß.Und ob Johanns Idee wirklich für Abkühlung sorgt?





	Erste Sahne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Ein vorträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für die wunderbare Homosalate :* <3

Die Sommersonne brannte heiß herunter. Es war früher Nachmittag, an einem Samstag, und Friedrich lag träge im Garten unter einem Baum im Schatten und versuchte, die drückende Hitze so gut wie möglich auszuhalten. Er kam kaum zum Schlafen, da es schon seit Wochen schon so heiß war. Und heute Abend wollten auch noch Alex und Wilhelm zum Grillen kommen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen drehte sich Friedrich vom Bauch auf den Rücken. Er war ja so schon müde, und dann kam er heute Abend auch nicht früh ins Bett…

In der Terrassentür erschien Johann und lächelte ihm zu. „Na, Fritz? Alles klar?“

„Mmhh…“, stöhnte Friedrich, „zu heiß… und ich bin so müde…“ Er schloss die Augen wieder. „Müssen Alex und Wilhelm unbedingt heute kommen?“ Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm über die Stirn. Und das, wo er sich gar nicht bewegt hatte… diese Hitze war wirklich unmenschlich. Nicht auszuhalten…

„Ach, du Armer…“ Er hörte Johanns Schritte, die durch das trockene Gras auf ihn zu geraschelt kamen. „Ich kann die Humboldts jetzt auch schlecht wieder ausladen… aber dafür habe ich eine Überraschung für dich… vielleicht kann ich dir dein schweres Los ja so ein wenig erleichtern.“

Friedrich hörte, dass Johann sich neben ihm ins Gras kniete und blinzelte vorsichtig.

Sein Freund hielt ihm die Hand vor die Augen. „Mhh, nein, schön zulassen. Sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr…“ Er küsste Friedrich liebevoll auf die Lippen. Dann waren Johanns Hände auf einmal auf seinen Schultern und begannen, ihn sanft zu streicheln. Friedrich seufzte wohlig auf. Ihm war zwar so schon unglaublich heiß… aber mit Johann neben sich ließ sich dieser Sommermittag doch gleich viel besser aushalten.

Johann hatte sich jetzt tiefer gearbeitet und begann, von unten her Friedrichs Hemd aufzuknöpfen, bis der schließlich mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihm im Gras lag. Dann streichelte er über Friedrichs nackte Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Seite… und ließ seine Finger schließlich unter dem Hosenbund seines Freundes verschwinden.

Friedrich hob träge den Kopf. „Wirklich, Johann? Hier?“

„Mhh… warum nicht?“ Johanns Stimme war so rau und so dicht an seinem Ohr, und sie klang so erregt… und so erregend…

„Was wenn uns jemand sieht?“ Friedrich wollte nichts lieber, als sich gleich hier, an Ort und Stelle, Johanns heißen Umarmungen hinzugeben – obwohl er sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch über die unmenschliche Hitze beschwert hatte – aber ein kleiner Rest an moralischem Anstand blieb ihm doch noch. „Wollen wir nicht… reingehen?“

„Ach was“, brummte Johann. „Wer soll uns denn hier schon sehen? Der Garten ist so groß… und überall stehen Büsche und Hecken drum rum. Und die Nachbarn haben nicht nur ein ebenso großes Grundstück, sondern sind bei den Temperaturen sicher genauso träge wie du. Uns sieht schon keiner…“ Noch einmal küsste er Friedrich weich auf die Lippen, dann öffnete er seinem Freund die Hose und zog sie ihm zusammen mit den Boxershorts gleich ganz aus. „Dir war doch so warm, oder?“

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht. „Und du bist sicher, dass das hilft?“

„Jap.“ Johann klang sehr entschlossen. Friedrich spürte, dass Johann sich, nach einiger Zeit, ebenfalls nackt auf seine Hüfte setzte. „Du darfst die Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen.“

Interessiert blinzelte Friedrich. Jetzt war er aber wirklich neugierig, was sein Freund sich da für ihn ausgedacht – oh.

Johann hielt eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren in der Hand, beugte sich langsam vor und schob Friedrich eine süße, rote Frucht in den Mund.

Nachdenklich knabberte Friedrich daran. „Johann… was wird das…?“ Eigentlich wusste er sehr gut, was das werden sollte, doch er würde es gerne noch einmal von Johann persönlich hören.

Aber sein Freund antwortete ihm nicht, sondern griff ohne Umschweife neben sich ins Gras und förderte eine Dose Sprühsahne zutage, die Friedrich zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Interessiert betrachtete er das Geschehen. Johann schüttelte die Dose und machte sich dann daran, etwas auf Friedrichs nackten Oberkörper zu sprühen… Angestrengt schielte Friedrich hinunter, aber erst, als es fertig war, erkannte er das große Herz, das jetzt auf seiner Brust prangte. „Echt jetzt?!“

„Noch nicht ganz fertig“, murmelte Johann, während er Erdbeeren auf dem Sahneherz platzierte. „Fritz, du siehst so süß aus… zum Anbeißen…“ Er sprühte Friedrich ein wenig Sahne auf die Lippen, um ihn dann genießerisch zu küssen. „Wohl eher zum Ablecken…“, seufzte er dann.

Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf und leckte sich den Rest Sahne von den Lippen. „Und was hast du jetzt sonst noch vor?“

„Ein bisschen was…“ Zärtlich streichelte Johann über Friedrichs Locken. Er pickte sich eine Erdbeere von Friedrichs Brust und hielt sie seinem Freund hin, der hineinbiss. „Sowas ist doch nicht schlecht, oder, Fritz?“

Zögerlich nahm Friedrich mit seinem Finger ein wenig Sahne mit einem Finger von seiner Brust und leckte ihn ab. „Mhh… ja, nicht schlecht.“

Johann hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was besser schmeckt… Erdbeeren mit Sahne… oder du…“ Dann beugte er sich über Friedrichs Oberkörper.

Sein Freund überlegte einen Moment, während er die weichen, warmen Berührungen von Johanns Lippen und Zungen auf seiner Brust genoss. „Erdbeeren mit Sahne sind schon ziemlich gut.“ Er lachte. „Aber im Vergleich mit dir… darf ich das nachher selbst ausprobieren?“

Doch Johann antwortete ihm nicht. Sein Mund war gerade zu beschäftigt damit, die herzförmige Sahnespur liebevoll von Friedrichs Brust zu küssen. Zwischendurch hielt er immer mal wieder inne, um seinem Freund mit sahnigen Erdbeeren zu füttern, die Friedrich ihm aus der Hand knabberte. Und seine freie Hand streichelte Friedrichs Locken ebenso zärtlich.

Erregt seufzte Friedrich auf. „Und… du weißt aber schon, dass es davon nicht kälter wird, Wolfi?“

„Nein, das nicht.“ Johann grinste ihn an. „Aber vielleicht kannst du danach schlafen.“

„Dein Ernst?“

„Nein. Aber du sahst so süß aus, wie du im Gras lagst, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte. Du bist so hübsch, Fritz“, raunte Johann seinem Freund ins Ohr. „So wunderschön… ich liebe dich…“ Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch Friedrichs rote Locken.

Anstelle einer Antwort legte Friedrich seinen Arm um Johanns Schulter und zog ihn zu sich nach unten, um ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss zu versiegeln. Johann strich über Friedrichs Schultern und seine Brust, begann, mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen, die unter seinen Berührungen schnell hart wurden.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, musste Johann lachen. „Du bist ganz fettig, Fritz.“

„Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren.“ Friedrich lächelte.

„Du solltest duschen gehen.“

„Hmm, ja, vielleicht.“ Friedrich sah ihn gespielt nachdenklich an. „Aber weißt du, Schatz… bevor ich duschen gehe, möchte ich noch so etwas wie… eine Entschädigung. Für die Sprühsahne.“

„Bitte?“

„Ja. Du hattest deinen Spaß, Johann. Und was ist mit mir?“

„Du hast Erdbeeren bekommen.“ Johann ließ seine Hand über Friedrichs Brust weiter seinen Bauch hinunter gleiten. „Reicht dir das etwa nicht?“ Sanft streichelte er Friedrichs weiche Haut, seine Finger fuhren durch sein rotes, lockiges Schamhaar, bis sie seinen mittlerweile harten Penis erreicht hatten. „Nein… es reicht dir nicht, wie ich sehe…“ Er sah seinem Freund in die Augen, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Du willst also… Spaß haben… ja?“

Johann ließ sich von Friedrich hinunter ins Gras gleiten und drehte seinen Freund dabei auf die Seite, sodass sie sich weiterhin ansehen konnten. Dann schlossen sich seine Hände fest um dessen Glied.

Friedrich stöhnte leise auf. „Und… du bist sicher, dass uns hier niemand sieht? Und hört?“

„Ach was, selbst wenn… ist doch unser Garten.“ Johann küsste Friedrich sanft auf die Lippen, dann begann er, seine Hand langsam an seinem Penis abwärts wandern zu lassen, seine Finger umschlossen Friedrichs Hoden, massierten sie ein wenig, bis Friedrich ihm bei jeder noch so kleinen Handbewegung laut ins Ohr keuchte.

Und Friedrichs Stöhnen, sein Penis in Johanns Hand und auch die Sahne, die er ihm zuvor von der Brust geküsst hatte, und ihr Nachgeschmack im Mund, erregten Johann selbst auch. Seine Erektion streifte immer wieder Friedrichs Hüfte, und schließlich griff auch sein Freund nach unten und nahm Johanns hartes, tropfendes Glied in die Hand.

Johann hatte die Augen geschlossen, keuchte, instinktiv rieb er sich an Friedrichs Hand, und Friedrich kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Aber dennoch hörte Johann nicht auf, seine Hoden und seinen Penis zu massieren. Und so fiel es auch Friedrich immer schwerer, sich auf seine Hände zu konzentrieren, die eigentlich Johann Befriedigung schaffen sollten.

Immer wieder berührten sich ihre Finger, rieben ihre Erektionen aneinander, sie lagen Stirn an Stirn, hatten am Anfang noch hin und wieder Küsse ausgetauscht, doch jetzt beschränkten sie sich auf gemeinsames keuchendes Atmen. Friedrichs freie Hand hatte sich in Johanns braunem Haar vergraben, er streichelte seinem Freund sanft den Nacken, da er wusste, wie sehr Johann das liebte. Johann dagegen hielt sich nur an Friedrichs Schulter fest, wie fast immer, wenn er kurz vor seinem Orgasmus war.

Friedrich war der erste, der sich über die Klippe fallen ließ, aber Johann folgte ihm nur wenige Herzschläge später. Sperma ergoss sich über ihre Hände, ihre Bäuche und Schenkel. Johanns Griff um Friedrichs Schulter wurde für einen Augenblick fast schmerzhaft. Dann lagen sie nur noch da und atmeten.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später öffnete Friedrich schließlich seine Augen wieder. Johann lag ihm gegenüber, strahlte ihn an, und seine braunen Augen leuchteten warm und samtig. Er löste seine Hand von Friedrichs Schulter, strich ihm eine Locke aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Dann versanken sie in einem langen und liebevollen Kuss.

Erst, als Friedrich es schließlich übers Herz brachte, seine Zunge von Johanns zu lösen, merkte er, wie unangenehm ihn das trockene Gras eigentlich piekste, und wie furchtbar heiß es noch immer war. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch müder als davor, aber zumindest auch um ein Vielfaches glücklicher.

Johann setzte sich auf, zupfte Friedrich ein paar gelbliche, trockene Grashalme aus den Haaren und meinte dann mit einem Blick nach unten: „Wir sollten… wirklich duschen gehen.“

„Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen hier bei mir liegen bleiben?“ Friedrich streckte sich und zwinkerte Johann zu. Vielleicht war diese Wiese hier pieksig und nicht gerade bequem, aber mit Johann lag er überall gerne. Selbst fünfunddreißig Grad im Schatten waren schön, wenn Johann dabei neben ihm lag.

„Nein. Ich gehe jetzt duschen, außer du willst zuerst.“ Johann begann, seine Klamotten zusammenzusuchen und sich selbst Gras aus den Haaren zu fischen.

Schmollend sah Friedrich zu ihm hoch. „Warum hast du es denn auf einmal so eilig?“

Johann seufzte. „Ich muss Erdbeeren kaufen gehen… und Sahne. Das war eigentlich für das Dessert heute Abend gedacht gewesen.“

Friedrich drehte sich lachend wieder auf den Rücken. „Geschieht dir recht… warum musst du auch Alex und Wilhelm einladen?“ Aber insgeheim freute er sich jetzt doch auch auf heute Abend. Und er war gerade so angenehm schläfrig, dass er bis dahin vielleicht ja doch noch ein bisschen Ruhe finden konnte…

Müde schloss er die Augen. Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Johann ihm, bevor er schließlich ins Haus zum Duschen ging, einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.


End file.
